


One Bedroom

by FireShadow



Category: The Yogscast, Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:35:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireShadow/pseuds/FireShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam finds it difficult to sleep in the same room as chris and paul. What are they going to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Bedroom

Chris awoke from his deep sleep to the sound of Paul pushing his mahogany bed towards his own.  
"Paul, what are you doing?"  
Paul nudged his bed against Chris' causing Chris to be moved slightly by the force before Paul replied.  
"I-"  
Paul was interrupted before he could get his sentence out by Chris sitting up furiously in his bed.  
"Paul, why have you pushed our beds together?!"  
"But...We do that in Minecraft" Paul innocently said in a hushed voice so as to not wake Liam up who was still sleeping in his own bed at the other side of the dark room.  
"That's a game, Paul. Move your bed away, I wanna sleep" Chris whispered while turning back around to face his back to Paul and try and sleep again.  
Paul ignored Chris for what he thinks is the first time in his life and slowly climbed into his bed. Moving himself shyly towards Chris, he put his arms around the shorter man's waist.  
"Paul!" Chris Whispered Loudly, pushing Paul away from him. "I'm not gay" Was all Chris could think to say at this point, astounded and flustered at Paul's actions.  
"I-I had a nightmare, Chris" Paul started. The blush on his cheeks hidden by the cold embrace of the darkness in the room. "I'm s-sorry Chris, I shouldn't have-"  
Paul was cut off by the warm touch of Chris' hand on his bearded cheek.  
 _Why am I doing this?_ Chris thought to himself while stroking the taller man's cheek with his thumb.  
"It's ok, Paul. I'm just... not used to this kind of thing" Chris said, not bothering to whisper this time and taking his hand away from Paul's cheek.  
"Guys, I don't know what the hell you two are doing over there but can you just keep it down. I'm trying to sleep" A sleepy Scottish accent echoed through the room, notifying Chris and Paul that they had awoken Liam. Paul blushing at the sound of Liam's deep voice.  
"S-Sorry Liam" Paul replied, receiving a low sleepy groan in reply that made both himself and Chris chuckle quietly.  
"C-Chris?" Paul whispered after about five minutes of silence  
"Yeah?" Chris replied, in a husky, sleepy voice.  
"I-I need to t-tell you something" he continued, whispering.  
"What is it?" Chris obviously wanting to sleep by the tone of his voice.  
"Promise you won't-" Paul was cut off by Chris "Just tell me" His voice was muffled by his pillow as he adjusted himself into a more comfy position  
"I... I think I l-like you and L-Liam" Paul bit his lip, regretting he ever thought about admitting how he felt towards them both.  
Chris adjusted himself again, Facing Paul this time and replied "You, What?" his tone soft but surprised  
"I-I th-"  
"I heard you the first time you dumb dumb" Chris now trying to lighten the situation from its awkwardness.  
"S-So you're not m-mad at me?" Paul replied, slightly surprised as to how well Chris was taking this.  
"W-Well I'm not gay, but Liam might have feelings for you" Chris started "I'll ask him" He said with a chuckle before shouting "Liam!"  
Paul now feeling his cheeks burn red with embarrassment he leaped over Chris to cover his mouth with his hand, but was too late as Liam already woke up  
Chris feeling rather flustered that Paul was now on top of him, he coughed slightly before starting to talk " _um-_ " His voice cracked.  
Paul sensing how uncomfortable Chris was, he got off Chris and lay down next to him. Before either of them could say anything Liam let out a loud sigh and shouted "What?!"  
Chris now sticking to his plan replied quickly "Paul likes y-" but was cut off by Paul's hand covering his mouth yet again  
Paul now panicking, hid under his duvet but making sure he could hear Liam's reply.  
Liam paused for a while before replying, trying to hide his shyness "shut up and go to sleep, will you"

Chris jolted at the sudden unexpected touch of Paul's slender fingers making their way under his shirt and begin running around his torso.  
"Paul, what the hell!"  
Paul now revealed himself from under the covers and, to Chris' surprise, was in just his tight boxers. Chris' eyes darted around Paul, getting a good view of every inch of his lanky body.  
 _Look away Chris_ He thought to himself, but for some reason couldn't bring himself to do so.  
"Not gay, eh?" Paul chuckled quietly "I don't see you looking away, Chris" Paul said in a seductive tone and a side smirk.  
"I-I'm not" Chris started "It was just a surprise, that's all" He said, looking away.  
Paul straddled Chris' hips, hovering over him to unbutton his shirt he didn't bother to change out of and pulled it off Chris' broad shoulders to reveal his grey skin and speckles of dark hair across his chest.  
"You don't seem to be hesitating either, Chris" Paul continued with the same tone.  
Chris felt a slight twitch in his trousers and let out a nearly silent breathy moan.  
"What was that, Chris?" Paul whispered playfully  
"Paul, come on, I'm tired" Chris complained, but a small part of him secretly wanted Paul to continue  
Paul ignored Chris for a second time and began to unbutton and unzip the Canadian's trousers, leaving him just as naked as Paul was.  
Liam woke up from the sound of all the movement and, what he's sure he heard, a few moans here and there. Furious, he got up, covering his bottom half with his duvet, leaving his top half bare as he slept in only his boxers and went over to the now double bed. "Guys, what are you-" He cut himself off as he flung away the covers to see the two men in just their boxers and Paul straddling Chris.  
"Liam!" Paul said in his seductive tone "Just in time" He continued, getting up off Chris and grabbing Liam's hand to pull him towards the two men.  
"Liam, It's not what you think, I-I don't know what happened, I-" Chris was interrupted by the sight of Liam, now red-faced as Paul ripped the duvet off his lower half  
Liam's eyes now darting around the room to find something else to cover himself up with but was stopped by Paul pulling him onto the bed and being pinned to the mattress as Paul now straddled him.  
" _Paul_!" Liam's voice cracked.  
"Paul, I-ahh!" Liam let out a high pitched moan as Paul palmed at Liam's growing bulge through his boxers.  
"You like it really, Liam" Paul said with a wink  
Chris still lying on his back, observing the two men, trying his best not to paw at himself.  
Paul hovered over Liam kissing him passionately on his lips, then peppering small kisses along his jawline and then slowly down his neck, leaving gentle nibbles on the way. His hand still fondling Liam's bulge, receiving small, quiet, high pitched whimpers from the Scotsman. Paul can feel himself slowly becoming harder and so, takes off his boxers to relieve the strain. He then moves over to Chris who is caught massaging himself. Chris' cheeks glow red as Paul sends a knowing smirk his way and pulls down his boxers revealing Chris' hard-on that was twice the size of his own. Paul bent down to kiss Chris' neck, leaving a mark on his skin and gaining a small whimper of pleasure from Chris.  
Liam now uncomfortable with the strain in his boxers is forced to take them off. As he does so he crawls up to the two slender men and, not being able to hold in his excitement any longer, begins licking and nibbling gently at one of Chris' nipples. Paul now straddling Chris' hips begins pumping him. The two men pleasuring Chris is too much and he begins letting out long, deep groans. Much to the men's excitement. Liam felt another twitch in his cock, forcing a bead of pre-cum to the head causing him to let out another quiet high-pitched moan to mix with Chris' low ones.  
Paul realising how quickly the two men were getting more and more excited, he lunged for his drawer at the side of the bed and pulled out a bottle. Pouring the liquid onto his hand he began to pump his own cock. Leaving some of the liquid on his fingers he pressed his index finger to Chris' tight hole.  
Chris took a shocked deep breath, followed by a loud high pitched moan as Paul pressed his finger fully into Chris. Much to Paul's delight.  
He thrust his finger in and out of Chris a few times before adding another and then another. Chris' moans still continued to fill the room.  
Paul took out his fingers, forcing a relieved sigh from Chris' lips before he felt a much larger object pressing against him.  
"Don't worry, Chris. Just relax" Paul said seductively as he pressed his cock into Chris, slowly.  
Chris let out a long, low moan. Closing his eyes with the initial pain before pleasure flooded through his body and he was crying out for more.  
"P... Paul! Please... I-I need... More" Chris breathed  
Paul began picking up the pace thrusting deeper into Chris as Liam grabbed his stiff cock, pumping it in time with Paul's thrusts giving Chris even more pleasure.  
Stars filled Chris' vision and he let out a loud moan, arching his back.  
"I think I found it then" Paul said with a wink and a smirk.  
"Paul... I'm... I'm gonna-ahhh" Chris moaned loudly and high pitched as he came over Liam's hand.  
Chris tightened around Paul causing himself to come deeply with a low moan.  
Paul pulled out slowly, with a hiss from Chris as a small surge of pain washed over him once more.  
Liam, after licking his hand clean from Chris' cum, had begun palming at himself "Guys, I... I need to... I want to..."  
Chris got up and began pumping Liam's hard, long cock. Expertly tracing his tongue in just the right places for Liam to come in Chris' mouth with a buck of his hips and a loud high pitched moan, forcing Chris to swallow.

After the three men had stopped panting, Liam broke the silence with a shy "I like you too, Paul" and Chris followed with "Also, I think I'm gay". Paul smiled to himself before replying "I think we'd best get some sleep, Don't you think?" adjusting himself so he was cuddling Chris and Liam lay on his side with his arms around Paul's waist as the three of them fell asleep in the 'double bed' under a mound of duvets.


End file.
